


Why did you do it?

by 20desyessan18



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Death, Diego there for Klaus, Love, M/M, Other, Sibling Love, Time Travel, five does something bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20desyessan18/pseuds/20desyessan18
Summary: what would have happened if Dave did not die and Klaus stayed with him? when it is the time of the apocalypse they are  visited by a familiar face and one that they do not want to see





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My thoughts on what would have happened if Dave did not die and or got shot

Vietnam war 1968

"hey are you okay that bullet almost hit us right Dave," Klaus said as he ducks once again missing being hit again while smiling at the love if his life

"yeah but do not get a hold of yourself," Dave said turning to him with a smile on his face that soon disappeared when he said"bomb" every soldier soon ran away from being hit with the bomb

as time went on and the war dragged on for many years, Klaus and Dave were finally able to leave and start a new life that they wanted.

It was the year 1978 ten years after they met and two, after they got secretly married, was when Klaus finally decided to tell Dave the truth

"Hey Dave I have something important to tell you"

"Okay what is it"

"so you know how I just appeared out of nowhere in 1968," Klaus said with a nervous look on his face

" Yeah why are you talking about it now "

"well  _iamnotfromhereiamfromthefuture2019tobeexactandiwaskidnappedandtorturedsowheniwasrescudeisortoftookabriefcasethatwasatimemachineandittookmeheretoyou "_   Klaus said frantically

"wait what say that once again but much slower for me please," Dave said trying to calm Klaus' nerves

" so I am not from here... I am from the future 2019 to be exact and i was kidnapped and tortured, and when i was rescued i too a briefcase that was a time machine and it took me here to you," Klaus said as he tried to escape into the couch

dave laughed at Klaus because he couldn't believe what he was hearing"no seriously what did you need to tell me"

"that was it I really am from the future and I time traveled here"

"so you are not lying" 

"Nope, I am telling you the truth. I left my entire life when I came here"

"well it really wasn't that much of a life I was getting drunk and high, also I have two sisters and four brothers but one past away and the other left but then came back"

"wait you have siblings then why are you here with me when you can be with them" dave said trying to comprehend everything that was given to him

" here is the thing my siblings and I were raised by a father who did not see us as children but his soldiers, we were raised to fight crime, and many of us didn't see each other as siblings and we never really had time to bond as siblings so when it was time to move out we- did we become our own. Like my brother Luther or Number one if you were talking to my dad he followed every rule and was the "leader" but he just became dad 2.0, then Diego or number two always the rival to Luther trying to one-up him he has spot one aim with throwing Knives at people or things, you can say that he and I were somewhat close. Now the famous one of the bunch is Allison or number three if she sais the word "I heard a rumor" and then say and action to whoever she said it to would do what she said and she is a big star so there is that, then there is number five he does not have a name because he disappeared a long time ago but he can teleport and time travel and he is annoying. The one that I was close too was Ben or number six he has some sort of tentacles that come out of him but sadly he died then Vanya or number seven she was the unlucky one born without powers and shadowed by all of us who did have powers but she can play a mean violin "

"hey you missed a number"

"well I had to same the best for last Number four or how you know him, Klaus, he can talk to the dead but I frankly find my power to be annoying so yeah"

"are you not planning to go back to the future or won't you miss your family"

" no like I said we grew apart and they wouldn't care if I went missing or was considered dead, they always saw down on me and they didn't even notice that I was taken so no I am not going back because I have you and that is all I need "

" are you sure; not that I want you to leave me it is just they are your family no matter how crazy your life sounds they are your family"

"I'll see them in a couple of years grey and almost dead it not like they will care okay," Klaus said as he grabbed Daves' hands and gave them a kiss

"plus if I do plan to go back I would take you with me"

"me in the future you are crazy"

"well I would because you are my future whether you like it or not"

"I can live with that" 

"good me too"

 


	2. 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takes place in the present days before the apocalypse

2019

" so how long have you known about the apocalypse," Diego said trying to process the news 

"since I left many years ago, when I got stuck in the past it was because the apocalypse had already happened and all of you were dead so as the year went by I tried and tried to find a way o get back to all of you and stop all of this" Five said to all of them

: okay so what do we do to stop it from happening"

"well obviously it is going to need us right five," Luther said to them like they were all dumb

"yes for once I agree with Luther it needs all of us ..... Big gut over here "hey" Oscar the Grouch "watch it", Miss Hollywood" ok stop right there with the name calling" and the dr- wait where is Klaus " Five said finally realizing that they are missing a person

" who knows he probably getting high we don't really need him so get on with it," Luther said to five

" no, we need everyone here"

As they all try to think of where Klaus can be an old man came into the living room 

"ah just like I remembered"

 "who are you "

" wow guys you really do not remember me with the eyeliner and all really amIi that unimportant to you"

"Klaus" everyone said at the same time

"Bingo yes it is me klaus jsut slightly older than all of you that also means you five sorry," Klaus said as he walked slowly to is siblings

" what happened to you," Allison said as she got closer to him 

"well got kidnapped and torture then got saved by that detective, I forgot her name it has been a long time then took this briefcase right here and landed in 1968 during the Vietnam war fought there and met the love of my life, Dave, there we fell in love and got married and I thought that this was the life that I wanted so I decided to stay with him until his last breath so here I am returning the briefcase because it does no use to me anymore so goodbye and good riddance" Klaus said as he gave the briefcase to Luther and walked away

" wait, the apocalypse is happening in a few days we could really use your help," Diego said 

" sorry but I have lived my life and I am okay with living the rest of my days at the gravestone of Daves so if you'll excuse me 

" that is it you are really going to leave"

"what more is there for me here the only person who ever loved me is dead so for me, there is no reason the save the world when my world is gone"

" what about the seven billion people in the world that would die if you do not help us"

"look I would help but as the years went on my powers started to go away so I can't be any good to you guys so sorry but I just can't," Klaus said close to tears 

"wait you said that none of us cared because you are wrong we did and do care about you," Allison said

"really so where were you when I was kidnapped by those psychopaths huh where because they would not stop until out dear five over here came to them, but want to know the worse part of it was that I Knew; ha I knew that he wouldn't show up or any one of you to come and save me so I allowed what was happening but something good came out of all of this; Klaus said close to tears 

" We are so sorry that we didn't know you were kidnapped really we didn't," Luther said

" yeah but you didn't notice that I was missing, "Klais said

"well to be fair you were always leaving for long periods of time so what were suppose to think" Diego telling Klaus 

'wow well this time you will be told that I am gone so by" Klaus said waving his fading goodbye tattoo

 as this was all happening  Fice was trying to find a way to have Klaus come back but as his young self and not his older self when he got it and was whispering to himself" if I take out the factor that is Dave by killing him then Klaus would come back and the apocalypse would be taken care of"

"what are we going to do five "

"don't worry I have a plan that I know will work"

"how do you  know that " "well Luther I came up with it"

as he said that he leaves the room and goes to his dad's office and finds a gun and takes it as well and the briefcase that Klaus left 

" Ah Klaus you haven't seen anything yet" and in a white flash five left to go back to 1968

 

 


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> five goes back to 1968

1978

" Well were is Klaus and what's his face" five sad with an angry face

as he looked around he heard Klaus' laugh which even before he left and got stuck in the future, he never heard it much so he was shocked to hear it that he almost stopped and went back to what he was meant to do but soon realize the mission and soon lifted the gun and waited for the perfect time  

"come on Klaus move out of the way" Five said with a hurried tone

As he waited Klaus and Dave were looking around and Klaus never moved from his spot and Five grew weary that he won't be able to do it, but out of nowhere Klaus moves to talk to someone five takes his chance 

 **"Bang"**  

and as the bullet, his Dave in the chest Klus is soon by his side trying to stop the bleeding and pleading for someone to either take them the hospital or call the ambulance 

" please Dave do not leave me please I am nothing without you," Klaus said in between tears 

"please, please"

" Klaus.... it is okay  I love you so much and this could be your chance to go back to your family and fix your relationship it is o....kay please," Dave said as the life was leaving him and his breath got more and more shallow

"no you said that you were not going anywhere pleas it should have been me I stole their briefcase this should be me"

"no do not close your eyes please Dave hold on for just a little bit more"

"help is on the way sir " an old man who had just called the hospital 

"thank you, see Dave help is on the way, so hold on okay," Klaus said while trying to calm not only Dave but himself

" you did not survive a war just for you to die on me okay do not die on me," Klaus said trying to get Dave to listen but Dave was soon loosing he fight  

" sorry I am sorry Klaus but go live your life I will always be there for you remember you can see me after I am gone okay with your powers" Dave tried to assure Klaus while allowing death to overcome him " I ...... will see you soon okay " "I promise"

As he muttered his last words to Klaus his last breath was released and Klaus soon gave earth screeching noise as he heard no pulse 

" nooooooooooo you were not supposed to leave me we were supposed to live together forever," Klaus said in between tears

as this happened five gave the couple a sad look and said " sorry Kalus but you have to be back with us to stop the apocalypse so if that means killing him then that is the price that we have to pay" and as he said that he turned to Klaus as he yelled at Dave who had just died and almost shredded a tear but caught himself and left  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

2019 

five arrives in front of the academy " well let's see if Klaus is back"

as he walks into the living room he notices everyone except for Ben there"okay so we are now in the right path"

"sp what is our plan five," Luther said 

"well we kill the person who is responsible for the apocalypse and his name is Harold Jenkins"

"who is that," Diego said 

"well I do not know all I do know is that the commission was going to send this out which said protect Harold Jenkins so obviously he is the cause"

"well I can go to the police station and see if this Harold Jenkins has andy priors," Diego said getting up from the couch

"Klaus you coming" 

"no I think I am going to stay not much help now am I," Klaus said as he played with Daves dog tags 

"Diego just go without him you might get things done faster without him," Luther said 

"fine"

as Diego leaves and Luther walks out to train for the possibility of a fight Allison realizes that Vanya is not with them and says " I am going to go a visit, Vanya"

As they all leave five turns to Klaus and says "so you are really about to just sit there while the end of the world in on its way" 

"well without Dave my life is pretty much done, you would feel the same if Dolores was taken away from you"

Five was dumbfounded because he never thought of what would happen if Dolores was put on the same position as Dave so he did what he would have wanted to be told if he was put in Klaus' place 

" I actually need to tell you something"

 

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter is in the present and five is telling them the plan on what is going to happen in three days, and they soon realize how bad of siblings they have been to Klaus


End file.
